


Tumblr Ficlets

by RainbowLotus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus
Summary: These are little short fics that I made on my blog "Ask-Team-Rainbow", and I'll post them here so it's easy for others to find! It will contain all sorts of ships, maybe even some rarepairs! I'll be sure to label each chapter with it's respective ship!
Relationships: Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jalal "Kaid" El Fassi, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. The Date [Lion/Doc]

Request was made by an Anonymous user: "How did Lion's date with Doc go?"

* * *

**_“The Date”_ **

It started last Friday when Olivier had finished up with his work for the day. He went to the medical wing to invite Gustave out for a dinner date so he could escape the office and be able to unwind with a nice dinner and some wine. Naturally, Doc was a bit hesitant at abandoning his work for the evening, but with a little playful banter and a valid argument from Lion, “You really should give yourself some breathing room, maybe that’s why you have so many gray hairs~”, and Gustave was eager to leave.

They went off-base and to one of the local Greek restaurants that was close in proximity to work, just in case they were called back in. The date was rather casual, both of them wearing street clothes and opting out of wearing anything formal. Lion’s defense was the discomfort in such clothes, and Doc didn’t have any arguments with it, he actually agreed whole-heartedly.

The date went off to an interesting start when Gustave began their conversation for the night.

“How did your drone repairs go, Olivier? You seemed rather busy when I passed by earlier.”

The question was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcomed. Olivier chuckled softly as they picked up the menus in front of them.

“I thought it would never be over... but Emmanuelle was very helpful. I don’t think I would have finished today if she didn’t double check my work.” The CBRN specialist held a bright, cheerful smile. “How about you? Still drowning in paperwork?” He mused lightly and glanced over the menu items.

Doc snorted a laugh and shook his head in dismay. “You have no idea, _mon ami (my friend)..._ It almost never ends.” The two of them shared a couple of laughs before deciding on what they wanted to eat, and ordered their meals, as well as a bottle of wine. Thankfully, they would both be taking a cab back to base, so there was no need for one of them to be excluded from drinking.

As they waited for their food to be prepared, they discussed a variety of subjects. What is it like working for MSF? How is Alexis doing? Did either of them have plans for the upcoming holidays? It was a lively, and honestly very refreshing talk for Doc and Lion. Neither of them had really understood how much they needed this time outside the base until now.

When their food did arrive, and the bottle of wine was placed on the table, they both thanked the waitress and then poured each other a glass. Olivier raised his glass a little and smiled.

“Cheers to us getting through another day.”

Gustave chuckled and raised his glass as well. “Amen, _mon frère_. (My brother)”

They clinked their glasses together then took a sip. From there on out, the experience couldn’t have been any more enjoyable. They were bouncing around to different subjects like work, personal opinions, ideas for travelling, and hobbies. In that one date, they learned more about each other over one dinner than they had in the past few years of being acquainted. It brought a whole new perspective to the two French operators.

That toast sparked a friendship that would soon burn into a loving relationship.


	2. Leaders of the Pack [Kaid/Thatcher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did Kaid's date with Thatcher go?" - Anonymous Ask

Usually anyone would dare not disturb Thatcher while he's doing his morning workout. He had a strict schedule that he followed throughout the day for training, more so now that they were all becoming participants of The Program. Being part of the champion team gave each individual the highest standards to meet and follow when the tournament ended. He wanted to ensure that everyone, winners or not, met them.

But Kaid, he had a feeling that this new training regiment was a wall that Mike had built around himself. A way to keep others out and maintain the status of being a "lone wolf" who didn't need to rely on anyone else to be happy or satisfied with his career, or his life for that matter. The old Moroccan understood better than most why leaders needed to have these walls. But Thatcher? He was making them too high, too thick. He was completely isolating himself from the unit emotionally.

Maybe it was time someone broke down those walls. Or at least started chipping at them.

Kaid walked up to the SAS leader and offered a big grin. "Mike, are you busy after your shift is over?"

Mike, being rather skeptical, casted a side glance to him and frowned while scribbling notes into the paper on his clipboard. "What's it to ya, old timer?" He let the soft muse reveal itself. He knew very well they weren't far apart in age, but it was still fun to poke at that when he could.

Kaid gave a brief laugh and nudged the British man. "Just wanted to see if you want to find a restaurant to try. I heard everyone else is exploring the city."

Thatcher scoffed to himself. "I'm not really an exploring type."

"Alright then..." Kaid suddenly perked up a little more and rested a hand along his belt line. "How about we go to the pub that's down the road? I heard your boys talking about it."

The offer piqued Mike's interest, and he stopped writing notes and observing for a brief second to turn and look at Kaid.

"Fine. But this is comin' outta your wallet, not mine."

Kaid chuckled happily. "Deal. I'll see you at 18:00?"

Thatcher nodded. "18:00."

.

The night at the pub wasn’t what Thatcher had originally thought it would be like. It was very casual, more laid back. Even though he and Kaid were both thought to be strict, militant men, they were very relaxed and enjoying each other’s company.

The first discussion came up awkwardly at first, and by the hands of Jalal.

“So, why are you so hard on the children?” He sounded very amused, and Mike couldn’t help the faint little smile that appeared at the question as they both received their drinks.

“I’m hard on them because they need someone with a good head on their shoulders to guide them.” Mike replied calmly, took a sip of his whiskey, then set the glass down. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re all brilliant... but some of them don’t have a good backbone, and others aren’t confident or team players. They need someone to treat them like an adult and tell them what they’re doing wrong.”

Kaid chuckled. “That’s a fair point, but have you considered that maybe easing up on them and giving them a chance to show what they can do may be a better place to start?”

Thatcher exhaled deeply. “I’ve tried. They have good ideas, but they don’t act on them fast enough.”

Jalal hummed. “It seems like maybe you’re the one who may need some guidance.”

Mike scowled at him and scoffed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re rushing them, Mike.” Kaid replied firmly, unmoved by the hostile reaction he had received. “They’re not like us. They still have a lot to learn. They won’t learn if you’re forcing them to change too quickly.”

Thatcher huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, then what do you think I should do?”

Kaid chuckled softly and smiled. “Just sit back and watch. Don’t lecture, and don’t interfere until the simulation is done. Let them show you what they can do first. Then you can start to give changes.” He nudged the British man jokingly. “You’re a great man, Mike, but you’re also too quick to judge.”

.

The rest of the night went fairly well. They had bounced around several topics: The Iron Maggie, what the history was with Kaid and Nomad, what their countries were like growing up, their history in the military as a whole, and just sharing random experiences.

By the end of the night, both men were laughing on their way out of the pub and Kaid called over a taxi for them to get back to the base. Thatcher was leaning up against the other man as they sat in the back seat of the taxi, feeling a little tired from the long day, and the drinks didn’t help.

When they had gotten back, Jalal escorted Mike to his on-site dorm room. Just before the Brit could enter his room, Kaid spoke up.

“Hey, Mike.”

Thatcher turned around to face him, and Kaid rested a hand on his shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze.

“We should do this again.”

Mike chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah.” He opened the door to his room and he smirked. “See you around, old timer.”

And with that, they both were left to their own solitude, at least until the next day would roll around.


	3. Pinned [Twitch/Caveira]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did Twitch's date with Caveira go?" - Anonymous Ask
> 
> Note: I hadn't written a date, but I did write how they asked each other out <3

When Taina asked Emmanuelle out, it wasn’t in the traditional way anyone would do it. After all, since when did Caveira ever follow standard protocols?

Emmanuelle was sparring with Monika early in the morning. They both liked to do this as a morning routine to get themselves awake and warmed up for the rest of the day, whether it be for simulations or kick starting their brain to focus on the engineering work they both were dealing with.

This particular morning, however, Taina had come into the sparring room of the base and approached the square ring where the German and the French were duking it out. No hesitation and no weak blows either. They were giving it their all. The Brazilian woman watched with great interest. She rarely got to see Emmanuelle in the ring, so this was very entertaining.

Twitch was managing to block IQ’s swift strikes, ducking, shoving her fists away, anything to properly evade from getting her body hit by her. Unfortunately, she can only block so much before her body grew fatigued, and after a few more strikes, one finally hit her in the gut. Emmanuelle dropped to one knee.

“I yield.” The brunette called, then relaxed herself. She took a few breaths before looking up to Monika and smiling when she was offered a hand to help her up. She took it. “Thanks.” As she was pulled to her feet, she finally noticed Caveira had been watching from the sidelines.

“That’s all I have in me for today.” Monika admitted to Emmanuelle before removing her gloves and smiling kindly. “I’ll see you in the labs.”

Twitch gave a friendly wave and nodded. “See you later.”

Taina waited until it was just them in the sparring center before she looked up to Emmanuelle and smirked. “Nice moves, but I think I could teach you some better ones.”

Emmanuelle raised a brow as she wiped her neck with one of the clean towels. “Oh really?” She mused. “Since when have you ever wanted to help anyone? I thought you kept to yourself?”

Caveira tittered a small laugh and sighed. “Well, Six said I should start teaching someone. Might as well be someone I can tolerate.”

Twitch snorted. “Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better...”

“You should be honored.” Cav replied, amusement in her voice. “It’s hard for me to actually like someone.” She straightened up and moved to start climbing into the sparring ring. “So do you want to learn or not?”

Emmanuelle scoffed playfully. “Sure.” She helped pull Caveira up and into the sparring ring before stepping back and getting herself ready. She stretched her arms over her head, then took a few deep breaths. "Show me what you got, _mon ami._ " Twitch added with a little grin.

Taina readjusted her red tank top and quickly tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, not wanting it to interfere with her sparring match with Emmanuelle. Once she was ready, she took an offensive stance.

"Alright. I want you to try dodging every hit."

The French woman teasingly rolled her eyes. "Is that all? This will be easy-"

"Without using your hands." Caveira held a confident smile and found herself amused at the other's sudden loss for words.

"Ready?" Taina asked, then watched as Emmanuelle slowly got herself into a defense pose, arms a little lower towards her body. What was Cav aiming for? Why wasn't she allowed to use her hands?

Twitch nodded hesitantly and sucked in a quick breath as she was immediately met with a high kick towards her face. The engineer ducked out of the way, slid to the left, and did the same again but to the right when another came her way.

"Is that all you got?" Emmanuelle mused as she was able to seamlessly dodge each kick that came her way. It wasn't until the seventh kick that got a little lower that she would like that the younger brunette realized that Cav was starting to focus on aiming towards her chest and abdomen. It was growing increasingly difficult to evade the attacks, and now they were coming in shorter bursts.

Just when she thought another kick would come, Taina switched it up and went to punch. Instinctively, Emmanuelle reached a hand out and grabbed the Brazilian's hand, only to be swept off the ground and pinned, both arms above her head.

Taina smirked down at the French woman and she laughed softly. "You did better than I thought you would."

Twitch's cheeks flushed a faint pink and she glared up at her "assailant".

"How do you expect me to block something that low with just my legs and torso?" She muttered, feeling a little lost for words with the position she was put in to.

Caveira hummed. "I didn't." She noticed the other's confusion and explained. "I was counting on you using your hands on that one."

Emmanuelle exhaled heavily. "Well, why would you make me do this if you knew I would fail?"

"So you can't run away before I can ask you out." She tilted her head a little and giggled.

Twitch had to do a double take. "Wait... what?"

Taina unpinned her arms and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight or not?"

Emmanuelle blushed heavily and looked up at the woman that was currently straddling her at the waist. "I- um... I don't see why not?" She murmured, stumbling over her words as she made an attempt to make a proper response. "What time...?"

Caveira got up and offered her hand to pull the French woman to her feet. "I'll pick you up at eight."


End file.
